


Next Life

by GoddessMoonLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMoonLady/pseuds/GoddessMoonLady
Summary: DEATH fic The wars over. The light has won. And lost. ... Or has it? ONE-SHOT





	Next Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> GML: I own Harry Potter! Yes, me do!
> 
> Harry: No you don't! Why do you lie?
> 
> GML: Sheesh, OK, ok, I DON'T! Happy?
> 
> Draco: Yes.
> 
> GML: Shut up Draco.

The lone figure of a sixteen year old boy sat on a large gravestone staring up at the full moon over head. For the first time his shoulders didn't slump from the strain of carrying the fate of the world on them. His eyes had long lost the shadows of pain from the horrors of his life. Finally, he was at peace.

Yes, the war was over. Voldemort was gone. He had won. No-one knows how he did it. There were no witnesses. Just him, and Voldemort.

Harry Potter stood and looked at the inscription on the headstone.

:0:0:0:0:0:

_Harry Potter_

_The-boy-who-lived 1980-1996_

_A caring hero and wonderful boy._   
_May his sacrifice not be in vane._   
_"Miss you, Harry" -H. Granger_   
_"Rest in peace, mate" -R. Weasley_   
_"Say hello to Lily, James, and Sirius for me" -R. Lupin_   
_"Thanks Potter... For everything" -D. Malfoy_

:0:0:0:0:0:

A faint smile crossed his face. How he missed them. He sat back down on the stone and returned to looking at the sky. His mind roamed back to that fateful night, 2 years ago to the day, or rather night.

No-one would believe it but, he defeated Voldemort not by destroying his soul. He had forgiven him. When he had cast the final fatal spell, the one that would, in the end, take both there lives, he looked strait into Voldemort's eyes and muttered "I forgive you Tom. See you in the here after." and smiled. Then the spell consumed them. Releasing them both from the pain and terror that had incased them for so long.

Now, here he was. Sitting on his grave, a slightly see-through figure, staring up at the moon, remembering.

He heard a voice off in the distance. No, several. There were 3 in fact. Then he saw them. Three eighteen year old figures made there way toward him. They wore thin cloaks as it was a warm night. He knew those voices. They had come several times. Every year on this night they would trek up here to visit. He slid off the gravestone and ducked behind another to watch.

The three figures stopped in front of the lonely grave. They retch up and pulled down their hoods.

"Hello, Harry." Whispered Hermione Granger as she kneeled down in front of her best friends grave.

"Hey, Mate. Miss ya." Ron Weasley smiled placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder

Draco Malfoy stepped forward and ran his fingers over the headstone, "Hey, Potter"

"Gods Harry." Sobbed Hermione, "Why did you have to leave us? Why?"

Ron stood still tears running down his cheeks. Even after 2 years the pain was still as fresh as it had been when he, Hermione, and Draco had found Harry's body lying in the middle of the field where he and Voldemort had dueled.

"How's your mutt of a Godfather, Potter? Still being a pain?" Draco smirked. It was only a half smirk, his eyes glittering with unshed tears.

Hermione took out a fresh bouquet of roses and lay them on the grave. With a quiet sob she buried her face in her arms and sobbed.

Draco, put a hand on her other shoulder and gave a small squeeze. He owed Harry his life. If it hadn't been for him, he'd have followed in his father's footsteps. Would have been a Death Eater. In their sixth year Harry showed him what it was like to have real friends. Showed him that he'd had them all along. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode, and a few others had stuck it out by his side during the war. Not because he was a Malfoy, but because they were his friends.

"I still can't figure out how you did it, Harry. How did you free us all from Voldemort?" Ron whispered.

"However you did it, Harry, thank you." Hermione sobbed.

"No need for thanks, Hermione. I did what I had too." All three jumped at the unexpected voice from behind them. They whirled around and froze. There, leaning against the headstone behind them, was none other then Harry himself. Just as they remembered him.

"H-Harry?" Ron whispered, slackjawed.

Harry laughed slightly, "Yeah, Ron. It's me." He smiled at his friends.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione burst out in fresh tears.

"Now, now, 'Mione, it's all right. No need for that. I had something I wanted to tell you guys." Harry looked at them seriously, "You were the best friends a guy could have. Yes, you too, Draco. I'll never forget it. Before I go, I wanted to tell you how I defeated Voldemort. The story needs to be told."

"Oh, Harry... You make it sound like this is your last chance." Ron whispered.

"It is. I'll be moving on soon. Crossing over. But first, the story." Harry told them every detail of what happened. Needless to say when he got to the forgiveness part they were all in shock.

"That's all his soul really needed to move on. He needed to be forgiven." Harry finished. He looked skyward, "Well, looks like my times up here. I have to go." He looked back at his friends, "Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll see you in my next life. Say hello and good-bye to everyone for me. Oh! And tell that 'Good-for-nuthin Werewolf to keep his claws clean'. A little Message Sirius wanted me to pass on. Oh! And Tell Dumbledore that my parents said 'Thank you, you know why'."

Harry smiled and turned to walk away when he suddenly remembered one last message. He turned back around and looked at Draco, "Oh! And Dra, You father said to tell you that he's sorry. For everything he's caused you. You were the last thing on his mind when he died, and Your to tell you Mother that He loves her too." With a sad smile at the blonde, Harry said his last good-bye and walked off into the night.

"Good-bye, Harry!" Hermione called

"Later Mate! We'll miss you!" Ron yelled his tears rolling down his cheek.

"Thank you, Potter. See you beyond." Draco whispered, his tears finally falling freely down his cheeks, but the wave of Harry's hand told him he'd heard him anyway.

The three friends stood there for a few minutes more, then the boys helped Hermione up off the ground and they headed for home.

:0:0:0:0:0:

15 years later

:0:0:0:0:0:

33 year old, Arithmancy Professor, Hermione Granger, sat at the teachers table at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry awaiting the new first year students. She smiled at the Flying instructor, Professor Draco Malfoy, whom sat next to her. They had been teaching at Hogwarts for about 10 years now. Them and the History of Magic Professor, Ronald Weasley, whom was sent out to fetch the new first years.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Professor Weasley with a line of 11 year old first years following in his steps. He lead them up to the raised platform at the front of the room on which the Teachers table sat and had them stand behind a ragged old hat. The hall quieted and the hat began to sing. After it finished it's song Professor Weasley pulled out a roll of parchment and instructed the first years that when he called out their names, they were to step forward and put on the hat.

"Abbot, Haily" Was the first name called. The hat took a moment then sorted her into Hufflepuff, like her mother, Hannah, before her.

The sorting went on. There were quite a few first years this year. He retch the 'K's.

"Kenaz, Serenity" A thin girl with Silver-black hair, and silver-green eyes stepped out of line and walked up to the hat. After a few minutes of thought the hat called, "SLYTHERIN!" The girl smiled and hurried of to join her house.

"Kenaz, Sethenus" Was called next. A little boy with jet black hair, and bright emerald eyes stepped out of line. The hall went silent at once. Clearly these two were twins but that wasn't what made the hall go quiet. Everyone was looking at the little boy as though they had seen a ghost. This little boy was an exact copy of 'Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived'. The boy responsible for the Dark Lords downfall.

Hermione, Draco, and Ron all froze, staring at the boy. One thought zipped through their minds, 'Harry..?'

The boy continued up to the hat and sat down. The hat took just a few seconds longer this time then called "SLYTHERIN!" With a smile Sethen stood, removed the hat, and handed it to Professor Weasley. He looked the man in the eye, then glanced at Hermione and Draco, smiled, then hurried to take his seat next to his sister at the Slytherin table.

They weren't the only ones to recognize the boy. Every teacher that had known Harry recognized him. McGonagal (Whom was made Headmistress after Dumbledore passed on), Snape (the new Deputy Headmaster), Flitwick, Sprout, and a few others.

Weasley went on with the list of students. Finally, McGonagal stood and, after welcoming the new students, announced the start of dinner. Everyone dug in. With quite a few glancing at the Slytherin twins or, more particularly, Sethen, then up to the portrait of 'Harry Potter' and back again.

After dinner was over the prefects lead there houses away. Hermione, Draco, and Ron looked at each other. This was going to be a long, hard year.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in '04, so yeah, it's AU now, but I have a weird soft spot for this one all the same (even if the dialogue does sound rather choppy in retrospect!). Well? What did you guys think? Would you believe I actually made myself cry writing this? I'm serious. I broke down three times. Hope you likes! Now REVIEW!


End file.
